


In Charge

by sarasaurusrex



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom Rowena MacLeod, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kissing, Lube, Magic, Pegging, Rimming, Ruler of Hell Rowena MacLeod, Scratching, Soulless Sam Winchester, Sub Sam Winchester, Teasing, Top Rowena MacLeod, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex
Summary: Sam Winchester pays the Queen of Hell a visit, but his request isn’t what the Queen expected—It’s much, much better. For SPN Kink Bingo.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275272
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I'm doing [SPN Kink Bingo](https://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) for 2020 and my first square is Vibrators. What a way to start the new year! Sam certainly thinks so ;)
> 
> Beta-ed by the amazing [dontshootmespence](https://dontshootmespence.tumblr.com/)!

The throne room of Hell was quiet. Demonic screams echoed distantly off the high chambered ceiling. Flames flickered in sconces, casting red light on the gleaming stone floor. The sounds ebbed and flowed, like the heartbeat of Hell, but it went unnoticed by the Queen.

The tall backed, monolithic throne was occupied by its smallest yet most regal victor yet. Rowena MacLeod, bathed in a blood red gown, leaned back in her throne and pursed her lips. Her fiery hair was done up in elaborate braids and fell down her shoulder like the mane of a stallion. Her crimson nails idly stroked the stone arm as she watched the only other figure in the room undressing for her.

"Samuel…" she crooned. Her eyes flickered down the godlike physique of Sam Winchester, drinking him in inch by inch.

Sam’s body glowed like gold in the Hellish light, naked but for a curious, cold smile. He held out his muscled arms, giving Rowena a breathtaking view. "Well?"

Rowena bit her lip and leaned forward. "Oh, you'll do, Samuel."

Sam smirked.

Rowena rose to her feet, drinking in every inch of Sam without hesitation. She didn’t touch him, but Sam could feel the path of her eyes like fire.

Rowena was especially small compared to Sam, but the difference in size did nothing to extinguish her royal presence. Lesser men than Sam would have been dwarfed by her, but Sam didn't cower. He watched greedily as Rowena's eyes swept over him, as she circled him with predatory grace, moving closer and closer, close enough for Sam to feel her breath on his skin.

"Are you just going to look at me, or…"

Rowena shushed him with a long-nailed finger. "You'll speak when spoken to, Sam," she rasped.

Sam smiled cockily.

Then Rowena stood on tiptoe to whisper in Sam's ear. "And I'll 'just look at you' however long I like."

Sam's smile melted. His eyes turned hot as she slipped away, leaving him staring hungrily after her.

"Now..." She smiled, content with Sam's burning silence. "...I think it's high time you bowed for your Queen," she simpered. She gave Sam a flirtatious look, then dropped her voice to a growl. "On your knees, Samuel."

Sam gave her a dark smile, but he did as she said. How could he not?

The stone floor was cold on Sam’s knees, but not uncomfortable. He could feel Rowena appraising him like a piece of art. He felt like he was about to be mounted above her throne. He thought he’d be okay with that. At last Sam lowered his head, baring the back of his neck to Rowena in a short bow.

"Very nice, Sam." She brushed a hand over Sam's neck and shoulder, sending chills down his spine. "But I think we can do better, don't you?"

Sam was too intrigued to reply. He listened to Rowena's heels click away from him, then he heard something moving across the floor. A backless chair scooted in front of Sam as if by magic. He smiled incredulously at it, then looked up at Rowena.

She rose a brow. "Well?" She draped a hand over Sam's firm shoulder once more, then lowered her voice sinfully. "Bend over, Sam."

Sam felt a rush of arousal, but he couldn't help himself. The words fell out of him without pause. "And what happens if I say 'no'?" He licked his lips and gave her and roguish look.

Rowena smiled, as if pleased he had asked.

With a flick of Rowena’s wrist, Sam was suddenly being bent over as if a magic hand pushed him down. Sam inhaled deeply as his chest and stomach lay flat on the plush seat.

Rowena lowered herself to Sam's ear. "I am the most powerful witch in the world, Sam." She smoothed a hand down Sam's bent back. "Say 'no' all you want. I'll know when you mean it. And more importantly," she raked her fingers up into Sam's hair and pulled, "I'll know when you don't."

It was at that moment that Sam wondered what in Hell he’d gotten himself into, and at the same time wondered why on Earth he hadn’t done it sooner. He chuckled, despite being temporarily blinded by those fingers.

"Yes, ma'am," he eyed her resiliently, masking his breathless arousal with confidence.

Rowena smiled, her lips ghosting over Sam’s neck.

A sudden slap on his ass made Sam gasp and grip the edges of the backless chair.

"Ah-ah, speak when spoken to, Sam," Rowena purred.

Before Sam could catch his breath, she slapped him again and grabbed his ass with surprising strength.

"And it's 'yes, _Queen_.'" She added, massaging his ass firmly. "Go on."

Sam took a deep breath and said, "Yes, _Queen_."

Rowena slapped his ass again anyway.

Sam smiled. He closed his eyes as Rowena continued to massage his ass. He was becoming heady with arousal.

"You offered your services to me, did you not?" Rowena asked. "Well, then you should know how to address your Queen." She slapped him again.

Sam jumped slightly, then retorted, "And what happens… when I'm King?" He couldn’t keep the arousal out of his voice that time.

Rowena's smile widened. "Well," she said, leaning over his ear. "Then we'll be doing this a lot, won't we?"

Sam’s eyes fluttered. Sam had never taken a demon deal before, but that one sounded too good to pass up. He caught a glimpse of Rowena’s face in time to she her wink at him.

"You look absolutely marvelous, Samuel," she hummed, raking her nails over Sam's firm ass and making Sam shiver with delight. "Quite fidgety though, aren't you? Let’s see if your Queen can’t fix that."

Once again, Sam felt Rowena's magic take hold of him. Something invisible bound his wrists to the side of the chair, trapping him bent over it. Then he felt his ankles bound similarly to the floor. Sam tested his restraints with interest, but they wouldn't budge. He was locked into place, bent over that chair with his legs spread. His heart dropped into his groin.

"Oh, I knew you were the kinky one,” Rowena said, relishing the sight.

Sam opened his mouth to retort, but Rowena slapped his ass again. Her fingernails raked down the reddened, raw skin and Sam lost his train of thought entirely. He knew he was fully erect now, and Rowena could definitely tell.

"Now then… if you want to be my _King_ , there's something I have to teach you, Sam," she said.

Her fingers fell away from Sam and she began walking away from him. Sam could no longer see her, but he could hear her rummaging for something behind him. He tried to look over his shoulder, but he couldn't see past the throne. He wanted to say something to take the edge off—he hadn't felt this much of anything in a long time—but Rowena beat him to it.

"Poor Samuel. No soul, no conscience, no moral spirit to guide your woesome, wicked heart…" she sighed dramatically. "What ever shall you do? Ah-" She found what she was looking for. She hummed in satisfaction, then her voice dropped darkly. "Let's see if we can't fill that void, shall we?"

Sam swallowed and shifted his knees on the stone floor. He could hear Rowena moving behind him and kneeling down. His bonds felt tighter than ever as his anticipation swelled. He thought he knew what was going to happen, and his heart was pounding. Sure enough he felt a rush of twisted satisfaction as Rowena parted his ass and Sam felt the familiar sensation of wet, cool silicon.

Sam exhaled a breath, and Rowena began massaging his ass with surprising tenderness.

"Relax, Sam. That’s it."

Despite her tenderness, Rowena wasn’t shy with the dildo. She pressed it firmly against his hole and, one hand on Sam’s lower back, she began pushing it inside. Sam bit back a groan as the toy began opening him up inch by inch. It was larger than he was used to, but his body shuddered with pleasure. It took everything he had not to groan.

Rowena watched in satisfaction as Sam's hole was stretched wide by the toy's violent purple girth. It was large, but Rowena was surprisingly proficient with it. She maneuvered it in slowly, working Sam's muscles apart without hesitation. Sam’s head was spinning, but he wasn’t going to give in this early.

"Oh Sam, you were built for this, weren't you?” Rowena rasped, her accent thick with satisfaction. “Such a good Boyking, taking this thick cock from your Queen."

He hadn't been called that in a while. And definitely not like this. He'd never heard Rowena's voice so hungry before. He lay on the chair, letting his stomach drop as Rowena filled him to the brim.

"Like I said Sam, if you’re going to rule with me, you must learn..." Rowena said. She must have sensed Sam's enjoyment of her rougher motions, because she abandoned all pretense and began probing him ruthlessly. Sam bit back a moan.

" _...the Queen is always in charge_."

Sam’s head dropped. His body shivered with arousal. Rowena was merciless with the toy. It was a strange shape but it hit Sam's pleasure spots with ease, and she was keen to find them all. Sam was reeling with pleasure. Just when he thought he couldn't contain himself any longer, he felt the heat of her hand on his ass and he knew the toy was fully seated in his body.

"There we are," she purred. Her hand was wet with lube, and she rubbed her palm over the base of the toy, massaging Sam's spread hole with her thumb.

"Absolutely gorgeous, Samuel."

She could feel the little jumps and twitches Sam was trying to suppress, so she dragged her nails over the vulnerable, sensitive skin around Sam's entrance. Sam’s knees trembled. Rowena smirked. She raked her nails down Sam's parted cheeks and a groan finally escaped Sam's lungs.

In his bliss, a word slipped out, "Row…"

"Ah…" Rowena warned, dragging her nails down to his balls.

Sam's groaned melted. His whole body felt electrofied. The dildo was so filling that Sam swore he could feel it weighing him down against the chair.

"That's 'Queen' to you."

She rolled his balls into her hand, and he bit back another groan. Rowena's smile darkened. With one hand she gripped Sam's balls, and with the other she slapped his spread ass, making sure to strike the dildo so it was driven momentarily deeper.

Sam gasped and gripped the chair.

"R…" He breathed, then immediately corrected himself, " _Queen_."

"Oh, much better." Rowena pursed her lips. She abandoned Sam's balls and dragged her nails down the underside of Sam's cock. Sam's muscular thighs trembled.

"You know, when you came to see me, I thought you were going to ask for help getting your soul back," she said, sounding bored by the prospect even as she teased Sam's fully erect cock. "But oh, you didn't ask for your soul back, did you?" She found the sensitive spot under the head of Sam's cock and saw Sam's back tense in response. She could hear his breathing shallow. "I quite agree with you Sam. Souls are no fun." Finally, she stopped tormenting his cock and gave it a long, warm stroke.

Sam moaned. He didn’t even try to hide it that time. He couldn’t.

Despite Rowena's immense pleasure at the sound, she slapped the dildo again, making Sam jump.

"I much prefer this arrangement," she said with relish.

As if it wasn't clear from Sam's cock that he preferred it too, he groaned a hungry, "Rowena…"

She slapped his ass sharply, making Sam keen. "What was that, Samuel?" She asked, still holding his cock.

Sam took a second to pull himself together. His cock was throbbing in Rowena's threatening grasp and the dildo felt larger and deeper than ever. Finally, he breathed out, "Queen." Sam's voice was low and dangerous, but it was full of lust.

"Mmm… much better." She beamed. "Why, I think you've earned yourself a treat fit for a King!"

She released Sam's cock and Sam took a deep breath. His body was ringing with pleasure, but his respite didn't last. Rowena thumbed the base of the dildo and Sam could feel a deep click, then a jolt of vibration.

He knew what was happening instantly, but that didn't stop his hips from bucking as the dildo began to vibrate. The way he was bound prevented him from getting any relief, however. He couldn't even close his legs. The inability to defend himself from the vibrations made them even stronger, and within seconds Sam felt like his brain was being vibrated out of his skull. His whole body shook with ecstacy.

He moaned a single word, "Queen."

Rowena hummed in approval. "Such a good, soulless boy."

She got up and walked around to Sam's front, watching his torment with unbridled pleasure. She raked her fingers through his hair and pulled him up to look at her.

Sam's eyes were dark and his expression was fiery, but it only fed Rowena's flames.

"I wondered if you'd like this one," she knelt down to look at him, and her breath was hot against Sam's lips. "It's my favorite, too. I made sure it was warmed up for you before you arrived."

The vibrator robbed Sam of any sound. If he hadn’t been tied down he would have thrown Rowena down and fucked her right there in front of her throne. Rowena could see it in his eyes.

"Samuel," she teased, "How badly do you want to please your Queen?" As she said it, she fingered a small remote in her hand.

Sam’s mind went blank. It took all his strength to growl, "Badly."

"Mm… Good boy, Samuel."

Sam watched as Rowena pressed a button on the remote. The vibrations changed course.They began moving from the base of the dildo upwards. Sam felt like he was being fucked by it. He groaned through his lips.

"That should keep you occupied for a mo'." Rowena smiled slyly.

While Sam was indeed occupied, writhing on the chair, Rowena began to remove her dress. Despite being both strangely out of his body and trapped in it, Sam couldn't look away.

Rowena’s deep, red satin dress fell away, revealing skin like white marble. For a moment, Sam could barely feel the vibrations, his ecstasy fuelled by the sight of Rowena alone. She looked like a goddess—Her stark, red hair contrasting smooth, porcelain skin, pinkening around her nipples.

Sam was just close enough to taste her, and he couldn't resist. His lips found warm, taut skin and he kissed her stomach, following the curves of muscle down. She smelled like exotic spice and orchids, very different from the other demons and denizens of Hell.

Rowena wove her fingers through his hair and guided him down. "Good boy, Samuel."

The heat in her voice fuelled Sam. His lips brushed past a light dusting of red hair, then he pressed his lips against her heat and parted her with his tongue.

Rowena sighed in approval as Sam's tongue lapped up her heat. "Oh, Samuel," she praised him, stroking his hair. She pressed the remote and Sam felt the vibrations intensify in reward. Sam groaned into her, rolling his hips absentmindedly as he ate her out.

The vibrator was making Sam's every muscle ring with bliss. All he could do to concentrate was take it out on Rowena. He flattened his tongue and licked long, wide paths up to her clit, then he closed his lips around it and sucked.

Rowena sighed and opened herself up with one hand, giving Sam complete access, and he began ravishing her with his lips and tongue. He lapped and sucked, swirled and flicked his tongue, and left no part of her untouched. Rowena slowly rolled her hips into him, moaning her approval. Soon her stomach was leaning into him, nearly suffocating him, but Sam didn't stop. He ate her out mercilessly.

Sam wasn't sure which was better, being trapped between a vibrator and Rowena, or the fact that the closer she got to orgasm, the higher she turned up the vibrations. Soon Sam could barely breathe. It infected him with a blissful tightness and made his body light up with the vibrator's movements.

"Oh, Sam. Just like that… such a good Boyking." Rowena moaned breathily. Her long hair brushed against Sam's neck as she rode his mouth.

Just when Sam thought he'd willingly suffocate himself to death in Rowena's heat, only to go back to Hell and do it his all over again, Rowena tensed and gasped. She held Sam's head still as her body shook and she groaned, orgasming on Sam's tongue. Sam had never heard anything so arousing.

She pet Sam’s hair through her bliss, and gradually she began to move again. Sam stole another lick, tasting her orgasm and giving her a jolt of post-orgasm pleasure. Rowena smiled, breathless.

She pulled away, her hair a mess and her chest flushed. She looked like a goddess.

" _Samuel_ ," she rasped.

She knelt down and took him into a kiss. Her tastes merged on Sam's tongue and Sam kissed back deeply.

Rowena kissed along Sam's jaw then finally pulled away, leaving Sam reeling with the vibrations as Rowena collected herself.

"Oh Sam," she said, rising to her feet. "I knew you'd be good with your tongue." She eyed him flirtatiously.

Without any distraction, Sam was once again being edged to insanity by the vibrator. His body was trembling and sweating, and he could barely see straight. He rode each wave desperately, trying not to drown in it, loving it all the while.

"Mmm… you've definitely earned a reward," Rowena praised, stalking behind Sam once again.

Sam's whole body tensed in anticipation. He didn't think he could hold on if she touched him. The pleasure emanating from his abused prostate had spread to his cock and balls.

Rowena knelt down and, as if she could read Sam's mind, slapped his ass sharply.

Sam keened and groaned. "Rowena!"

"Ah-ah."

Sam froze, feeling Rowena's hands slip down to the base of the dildo. He didn’t have time to prepare himself. Rowena grasped the end of the dildo moved it inside his body. Without pulling it out, she dragged it along Sam's channel, fucking him with it ruthlessly.

Sam groaned. His hips shook violently and his cock throbbed with need.

Rowena hummed in pleasure.

"Q...queen! Queen!” Sam gasped. “ _Please_."

Rowena rose a brow. "What was that?"

Sam swallowed, his brain stalling with that dildo moving around in his body. "Queen… I'm so close." He wasn't sure if he was begging to cum or begging to never cum again. All he knew was that Rowena fucking him was going to push him over the edge.

"Oh, I know, Sam," Rowena smiled, taking in the sight before her.

Sam's cock was impressively large at full size, and it had dribbled a small pool of precum on the floor. His ass was red, his hole was stretched and quivering, and his balls looked full to burst. Rowena hummed in satisfaction, then slid a finger down Sam's straining cock.

Sam could feel it all the way to his prostate, like an arc of lighting. He groaned and trembled, then Rowena found that spot under his cockhead and slowly rubbed it with her thumb. Sam moaned. He had never been so horny in his life. If she kept doing that, he'd come. Somehow, he knew he would.

"Queen… I'm gonna…"

Rowena stopped. Sam's hips shivered, but before Sam could regain control, Rowena gripped his cock fully. Sam's breath left him in an instant. He froze.

"Samuel," she said in a dangerous voice.

Sam felt the vibrator continue to fuck him, but he didn't dare move his hips with Rowena holding his cock.

"If you want to come, you have to do something for me.”

Sam mustered out a response. “W...what is it?”

Still holding his cock firmly, she leaned in and licked the lube seeping out from Sam’s entrance, rimming him. Sam’s whole body shuddered.

“Tell me… I’m your Queen,” she simpered. “That you’ll do _anything_ for your Queen. That your Queen… well, your Queen is in charge.” She licked that tight ring of muscle again, tasting the lube and silicon mixed with Sam’s sweat.

Sam swallowed a groan. His cock throbbed in Rowena’s warm grip. Without hesitation he replied, “Yes. You’re in change, my Queen.”

Without seeing it, Sam could tell the smile on her face was broadening. He could feel it.

“Marvelous,” she beamed. She leaned back and, before Sam could catch his breath, she began slowly and firmly stroking his cock.

Sam's back bowed. He moaned in surprise as Rowena jacked him off. She was relentless. She swirled her hand all the way to his tip and back, and Sam was half bucking his hips again, his range of motion impeded by the dildo in his ass. With her free hand, she resumed fucking him with the vibrator, dragging it over Sam's prostate over and over.

Sam barely lasted a minute. He felt his pleasure swirling, building up uncontrollably, and before he could even warn her, it burst from him like a firework.

He would have collapsed onto the floor if not for the chair. He keened and groaned as he orgasmed all over the floor, riding that dildo while Rowena milked his cock. She worked him to the very last drop, pumping it out of him and watching him with pride.

“That’s it. Come for me, Samuel,” she rasped.

Sam gasped as he finished, his body continuing to spasm from sheer bliss. Finally, he went limp. Rowena lowered the vibrations and released Sam's spent cock, but she didn't stop the vibrator entirely. Sam rode the waves into hypersensitivity and his brain went into subspace. Distantly he felt Rowena feel fondle his cock and balls, as if appraising her handywork.

"Good boy, Sam," she cooed, smoothing her palm up Sam's back.

Sam couldn’t open his eyes. Finally she turned the vibrations off, and when his body at last lay still Sam felt a ringing satisfaction unlike anything he'd ever felt, not since he had a soul. For a brief moment he felt like he could feel a kind of soul in him—satiated and yet, insatiable, complete and yet already beginning to thirst.

Rowena removed the dildo from Sam's body, but she didn't seem finished. The magic bindings were still in place. Sam didn’t ask questions. He waited for a moment, feeling empty yet full, then he felt something smooth sliding into his stretched hole. He realized at once what it was, and the pseudo-soul in him purred in satisfaction.

"How's it feel, Sam?"

Sam took a shallow breath, feeling the plug. "Big," he said honestly.

Rowena smiled. "Don't want you forgetting who’s in charge, now do we?"

Sam smiled, getting a near painful spark of arousal.

Rowena undid the bindings with a snap of her fingers then moved to Sam's side and helped him onto the floor. Sam didn’t complain. He felt wrecked, but he loved it. He wouldn’t have wanted any less.

Rowena massaged his back, and her hands were like magic—melting the stress out from Sam’s muscles. And yet, he could feel the plug in him, keeping him open.

"Sam Winchester," Rowena whispered to herself, her voice heavy with pride, "the Boyking of Hell..."

Sam turned and smirked at her. He wasn’t a boy anymore, but Rowena could call him just about anything she wanted as long as she kept massaging him.

“...soon to be, King of Hell,” she whispered in his ear.

Sam’s smile darkened.

“That is… if you can keep up with your Queen.”

Sam rose a brow. Rowena gave him a roguish look, and Sam took her into a daring kiss. She kissed back gladly, draping her arm around Sam’s chest. Sam could feel her breasts press into his shoulder.

Sam broke the kiss to mutter, “Watch me,” then he took her into his arms and turned her on her back on the floor.

Rowena giggled, tugging Sam down to resume the kiss. Rowena had never wanted a King—She’d never allowed it—But she thought she might have to make an exception for Sam Winchester.


End file.
